I'll Fight For You
by McKStar
Summary: What if Edward did fight against the newborns? What if Edward left Bella at a campsite with Seth and a cell phone? What if someone got hurt? No character deaths! Rated T for slight sensitivity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Well guys, you probably think I'm dead by now. Don't worry, I'm not. Today I got my MacBook pro (eeepp!) for high school, so I'm, like, inspired to write or something. Like, all these ideas are coming to me. So, you know the drill: rate and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If that wasn't already obvious. **

**Summary: What if Edward**_** had**_** fought the newborn army and Bella **_**had**_** stayed at a campsite with a cell phone? What if something happened to Bella?**

_Eclipse, page 420_

"You know it's not like that, Bella," he murmured. "I won't be far, and it will be over quickly."

"I can't stand it," I insisted, still staring down. "Not knowing whether or not you'll come back. How do I live through that, no matter how quickly it's over?"

He sighed. "It's going to be easy, Bella. There's no reason for your fears."

"None at all?"

"None."

"And everyone will be fine?"

"Everyone," he promised.

"So there's no way that I need to be in the clearing?"

"Of course not. Alice just told me that they're down to nineteen. We'll be able to handle it easily."

I thought about that. I wanted Edward so badly to stay with me, stay safe, but I could never ask him to do such a thing. It was just too selfish. He and his family, plus the pack, were already fighting for my life. I was embarrassed just thinking about asking them to do yet another thing for me. I didn't want to cut them short another person, either, no matter how easy Edward said it would be.

"So what will I be doing during this whole charade?" I asked, trying not to let my fear shine through.

"You," Edward paused, seeming to not have noticed my massive fear of him getting hurt, "Will be at a campsite a few miles away from the clearing; I'll give you my cell phone. You'll be far enough away that the newborns won't be able to catch your scent. No worries necessary." He smiled, seeming pleased with his conclusion. But I caught him on something.

"What if something happens and I need to get to you, or you need to get to me?" Ha. I stumped him now.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, or me. You'll be perfectly safe, as will I. Seth will be staying with you as well. Sam's keeping him out of the fight. He's not happy about it, but he's much too young and it will keep him out of trouble."

I sighed looking down, deciding to just trust him and hope for the best. I guess Edward noticed my fear this time because he gently put two fingers under my chin and gently coaxed my face up.

"Really. We're going to be fine, Bella."

I sighed and smiled a little. "Okay." I said quietly.

I wasn't thrilled, but I could just hope things turned out the way my love promised they would.

It was the night before the battle. Edward and his family were leaving to all go hunting in about two hours, so I didn't have much time left with Edward until he left. I wouldn't see him before the battle; I was going with Seth to the campsite so the newborns wouldn't catch my scent. I was nervous; not for me, but for everyone else. Edward. Jacob. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Carlisle. Esme. The pack. Charlie. Billy. Everyone.

Everyone but myself.

Edward thought I should be worrying a little more about me, instead of him, Jacob, his family, and the pack. But how could I worry about myself when I wasn't even fighting? So what if Victoria found me? So what if a newborn caught my scent? I wanted to make sure everyone was safe. If someone got hurt, or even _died_, because of me, I would never be able to live with myself.

But besides all that, I was mainly concerned on making sure Edward would be focused tomorrow, and not worrying about me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Thanks for the reviews, even though there were only two…if you're reading this, pleaseeee review! Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be married to Taylor Lautner by now.**

**I'll Fight For You-Chapter 2**

I awoke to a dull grey sky. I looked to my left, expecting to see my own personal Greek god lying next to me, giving me that crooked smile I loved. My heart sank when I realized that today was the battle, and I wouldn't be seeing him for a while. _Or maybe never again_, the back of my mind told me. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and threw off the covers, glancing at the clock next to me. 7:34. Okay. I had about half an hour until I was supposed to be at La Push to meet Seth.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, before heading out the door. I didn't bother with breakfast; I knew I was too nervous to get anything down my stomach without throwing it up.

Alice had told Charlie I was having a sleepover at my house. My father was going fishing anyways; I wouldn't have to tug around any props.

My ancient Chevy stuttered to a halt right at the borderline between the Cullen's and Quileute's. Taking a deep breath, I climbed out of the drivers seat onto the squashy green ground of Forks.

I jumped when I saw a massive wolf standing about ten feet in front of me. I realized a second later it was just Seth.

"Hey, Seth."

He moved his muzzle side to side; I assumed this was a greeting in response. Slipping Edward's phone into my jacket pocket, I unwillingly climbed onto Seth's back, grabbing two fistfuls of his soft, gray, fur coat. Reaching his giant head back to make sure I was settled, Seth suddenly took off into the forest.

Riding an enormous wolf wasn't so different from riding on Edward's back. Just…furrier. And a little bit more room. As we sped through the trees, my worries came back to me. I wondered what Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were doing right about now. I would assume they were just getting to the clearing, meeting the pack. I hoped to God everyone, especially Edward and Jacob, would end up all right.

But what if Alice's vision was wrong? What if the army was going to give them a surprise attack? What if they weren't ready? Then what? Someone could get hurt. Someone could die. All because of me.

My worries were cut short when Seth suddenly halted to a stop. I looked around me. We were in a small clearing of the trees; you could see a little stove in the middle-it was definitely I campsite.

I climbed down from Seth as he took a seat on the forest floor. I went over to sit on a fallen tree log, waiting for the damn fight to start, hoping it would be over soon. I stared at Seth, waiting for his signal that it was beginning.

About twenty minutes filled with nothing but staring at Seth, he suddenly looked up and moved his large eye back and forth.

"What, Seth? Is the fight starting?"

He moved his head up and down. I took it as a yes.

I couldn't hear anything, and that was good. I didn't want to hear the shredding of metal, not knowing if a newborn or one of the Cullen's was being torn apart. Seth just looked incredibly focused; I assumed he was watching the fight from his pack's minds. I wish I could read minds, or at least be a werewolf, so I could at least have some idea about what was going on in that clearing.

I started imagining what was happening. I could see Jasper catching a newborn in a headlock, and Alice jumping on another. I started to laugh at the image of that, the newborn's face when he realized there was a pixie on top of him, when suddenly Seth lurched to his feet, looking straight ahead.

I jumped to my feet too, gasping at the sight in front of us.

**A/N**

**Oh yeah. Cliffhanger. Hahahaha. Sorry it's so short; the next chapter will be much longer! Rate and review pleaseeee! **

**-McKStar**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So I'm getting some reviews, which is amazing! A few more would make it even better Even if it's just saying "Terrible" or "Good job"…I appreciate it! Anyways, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Well, you see…I own nothing.**

_*Previously*_

_I started imagining what was happening. I could see Jasper catching a newborn in a headlock, and Alice jumping on another. I started to laugh at the image of that, the newborn's face when he realized there was a pixie on top of him, when suddenly Seth lurched to his feet, looking straight ahead. _

_ I jumped to my feet too, gasping at the sight in front of us. _

There, in front of Seth and I, was Victoria. The woman I had feared for months, her haunting my dreams and keeping me up at night. Her fiery hair blew in the wind and her blood red eyes burned a hole through my own. I was like a fly caught in a web; I couldn't move. I was stuck standing there, staring at her as she stared at me. I was so absorbed that I didn't notice the boy standing to her side. He was about 6'1, and had short brown hair, with the same piercing red eyes. He looked about my age, maybe a year or two older.

All of a sudden, Seth flung himself at Victoria, knocking her to the ground. I watched as they rolled across the snowy mountain floor, snarling and growling going on every second. I was suddenly struck with horror as I watched the boy stalk towards me, fangs out, hands fisted into claws.

Before I could move, before I could even think, I was on the ground. My ribs throbbed from where I had hit them on the stone floor in front of me. I looked up just as the boy lifted me by the hair and threw me to the opposite side of the cliff. I screamed in agony as my head came into contact with a large boulder. I could feel the thick, warm liquid seeping out of my forehead and into my eyes.

I guess my scream alerted Seth, because he dropped Victoria and ran to the boy, biting his right leg off. The boy howled, swiping a hand at Seth. He dodged it neatly.

Through the red haze, I looked up to see Victoria towering over my crumpled form.

"Looks like no one is here to help you now, Bella." She said in a baby-like voice, not the ferocious snarl I had imagined in my nightmares.

"My newborns are fighting off your friends this very moment." She said, inching closer and closer to me. I felt a surge of panic; was Edward okay? Was my family safe? What about Jacob? And his pack?

But my panic was forgotten when I felt a stinging on my left cheek; she had slapped me, demanding my attention.

The scraping of limbs being torn apart had stopped. I looked over Victoria's shoulder to see Seth standing, with pieces of the boy lying next to him, twitching. I looked back to Victoria as Seth prepared to pounce.

Victoria suddenly reached down and grabbed me. I gasped as I heard the crunching of my ribs under her stone hands. A second later I _felt _it. A searing pain cut through my body, moving up my throat until it was hard to breathe. Like a tight hug, only in my throat. Crushing and crushing until I couldn't bear it. But just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, it did. Victoria threw me down again as Seth grabbed hold of her neck. My body crashed onto the ground, feeling completely lifeless. I couldn't feel anything but the aching in my chest, the throbbing in my head, and the bruises forming on my legs and back.

I watched through clouded eyes as Victoria flung Seth into a tree, knocking him, and the tree, over. He didn't stand back up. Through a clouded mind, I wondered if he was dead. That, right there, through all the pain and agony, set me off.

I promised myself no one would die for me. _No one._ And Seth was too young. WAY too young.

The only part of me that wasn't broken was my voice. My best friend promised he would fight for me. I could only hope he meant it.

"JACOB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Victoria disposed Seth on the ground.

"No one can hear you, Bella. Absolutely. No. One." Victoria laughed a tinkling laugh as she lifted me by my arm and putting her lips dangerously close to my neck. I could feel her icy breath on my neck, her teeth barely settling on my jugular. This was it. I was going to die as she continued to break me. She would bite me where my love was supposed to. And now he never would. I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered four words. Four words that were so true I would die to make sure everyone knew that.

"Edward I love you."

I suddenly heard a vicious snarl coming from my left. At nearly the same time Victoria's teeth were gone and I was dropped to the ground, bashing my head again. I looked up through what little vision I had left to see Jacob dismembering Victoria, dragging her through the snow and ripping her limbs from their sockets, and finally throwing them in along with the boy's.

"BELLA!" I tilted my head to watch as Edward, followed by the rest of the Cullen's and the pack, shot through the trees into the clearing. Jacob meanwhile had phased back to his human form and ran to me, wearing only denim cut-offs.

"Ed…Edwar…" I couldn't even say his name, how pathetic. My lips refused to move, as more blood from my head poured into my eyes, blocking my vision.

"Oh my God, Bella. Carlisle!" Edward called frantically.

"Sam, take the pack back to the reservation. We'll call you in a few hours. Jacob, you may stay. Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, head back to the house. We'll join you shortly." Carlisle's voice said, getting louder and louder as he approached me.

"But, Carlisle-" Esme began.

"Esme, she'll be alright. Go back to the house and call Charlie. Say Bella got sick and doesn't want to get him to catch it. Tell him Bella will be staying with us for a few days."

Esme whimpered a little, but didn't push him. I heard the light footsteps as everyone retreated. Only Edward, Carlisle, Jacob, and Alice remained.

"Carlisle, is she going to be alright?" Jacob said, surprising me by not calling him "Dr. Fang" for once.

"Yes, she will. Unfortunately, I have no medical equipment on hand. We'll have to take her back to our house. Jacob, do you think you could go grab Billy and head over to Charlie's for a few hours? Just keep him distracted, so he doesn't start asking questions. We'll keep you posted."

Jacob sighed, but eventually said, "Sure, sure. Keep holding in there, Bella." He kissed my hand, the only part of me that was unscathed, and left.

"Alice, go start the fires for the newborns." Carlisle said, a little quieter this time. What? Fires? That means…that means we won! We beat them! I would have been more enthusiastic if I weren't so worn out.

"Carlisle! You've got to be kidding! I'm not leaving!" Alice cried, her voice thick with concern.

"Alice, it's a precautionary matter. You don't have a choice."

After a few seconds, she replied, "Fine. See you soon, Bella. And Edward, stop freaking out. I can see that she'll be fine." Alice left quickly, probably a bit overwhelmed by all my blood.

I had completely forgotten about Edward, he has been so quiet. I was now aware of his ragged breaths, abnormal for him.

"Edward, stay here with Bella. I'm going to go get the car and bring it to the bottom of the mountain. I'll let you know when I'll get back. It shouldn't be long." Carlisle said, before gently kissing my forehead and running down the mountain.

"Bella? Love, what hurts?" Said Edward's smooth voice, marred by his worry.

"Just my head," I lied. No need to put him through anymore panic attacks.

"Which basically means everything," He sighed. I heard the swish of fabric moving against each other, before feeling cool cotton on my forehead. Edward was dabbing his shirt against my eyes, face, forehead, and everything else that was covered with blood. Just the thought of Edward shirtless was enough to make me open my eyes, no matter how exhausted I was.

I looked up into a pair of warm, honey gold eyes clouded with worry. I raised my hand slowly and put it on his cheek, stroking it with my thumb. Edward put his hand over mine, as if to hold it there forever. I sighed the same time he did, producing a weak smile from me. Edward smiled a little smile back, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Suddenly Edward looked out into the distance, listening to some thought I couldn't hear. I closed my eyes again, so tired.

"Carlisle's here, love. I'm going to just carry you down, okay? We'll be home before you know it." I smiled a little at the word _home_. I was glad I was already accepted into their family, without even being a vampire.

Edward carefully lifted me into his arms and stood up. Though he barely touched me, just the feeling of being jostled made me whimper in pain as my broken ribs moved. He looked down at me in worry, and then kissed my forehead carefully. Edward then proceeded to walk down the mountaintop, at a normal human pace, as I drifted almost instantly into a deep slumber.

**A/N**

**Well I hope this made up for such a short second chapter! Please please rate and review! I'll update sooner! **

**Much love**

**McK**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys! First off, thanks for all the reviews! Again, if you just want to make a quick comment, it's appreciated greatly! Anyways, onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly.**

I awoke in Edward's grand bed, surrounded in darkness. I looked to my right, out the window wall, only to see the faint shadow of the trees against the night sky. I heard the quiet whisper of the wind, and the faint _pat pat pat_ of a sprinkling rain against the window. I then noticed a cool arm draped gently over my shoulder. I looked back into the darkness, trying to find Edward. Once I sought out his hand, I pulled him closer to me.

Our lips touched softly. Edward was being different tonight; he was much more cautious, even more so than usual. I briefly wondered why, before all the previous day's events came running back to me.

_"Oh!"_ I sat up quickly, only to fall back down again as the ache in my ribs flared up and my head began to pound once more. Edward's arms quickly wrapped around me, holding me to his side.

"You need to rest, love. Try not to move for a while."

"What…what exactly _happened_ to me?"

He sighed. The sound was not angelic as usual, instead this time it was clouded with…pain? Was Edward in pain? Oh my God how could I be focusing on myself when…

Edward's voice cut through my inner rambling. "You broke three ribs, sprained your wrist, have bruises…_everywhere_," He seemed to have a hard time telling me about all this.

"And cracked your head open. Carlisle had to put two layers of stitches on, just to cover it up."

"And you?"

Edward seemed confused. "What about me, Bella?"

And so all my questions began. "Are you hurt? Did anyone get hurt? Your family, Jacob, the pack…? Were the newborns hard to fight? Was it easy or not? Did they-"

Edward's quiet laughter filled the room. He kissed the tip of my nose. "Bella, it took all of twenty minutes to kill them all off. Everyone is perfectly fine. Well," He paused. "Not _everyone."_

I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes as he spoke once more. "Bella, I…I am so sorry. You have no idea how horrible I feel about all of this. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you would be safe there, alone. I'm incredibly grateful to Seth, and Jacob, for saving you. If you weren't here right now…I wouldn't be able to live with myself, much less live without _you_."

I smiled a small smile, and lent forward to press my lips to his. He pulled away too soon, but I was too exhausted to push it.

"You couldn't have known, Edward. Things are going to happen that neither of us can expect nor prepare for. You helped so much to save me from Victoria, just by fighting the newborns. So thank _you._" I smiled.

"Anytime, love. Anytime." And then Edward pressed his cool lips to mine once more.

**A/N**

**I know, I know! Incredibly short. But the next chapter will be the final one, and from Edward's POV. And then I'll probably start on another story or maybe a few one-shots. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll update faster!**


End file.
